


Cheap Motel

by Strideshitt



Category: Lupin III
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Lupin and Jigen have a conversation in a dirty motel.





	Cheap Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3AM, everyone in Lupin is trans, and I just wanted to write something vague for a headcanon I have, because fanfics are the best medicine for when youre Upset.

Jigen throws the door of their cheap motel open with a loud bang, cheap wooden door hitting the peeling wallpaper.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to let Fujiko get away with everything again!" He practically shouts, throwin himself on the nearest piece of furniture; which happens to be his bed of questionable cleanliness.

Lupin shrugs, kicking the door shut behind him. "It's not like I told her to!"

Jigen glares under his hat. "Yeah, but you might as well have!" 

Lupin sighs, throwing himself face down onto his own mattress. "Hows this:" he begins to offer, voice slightly muffled in the comforter. "next time we can split the loot 60/40 and I won't even complain." 

Jigen pulls a crumpled box of cigarettes from his suit pocket. "60% of nothing is still nothing." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lupin says as he sits up once again. He holds out a hand expectantly. "Give me one of those." 

Jigen glances at his partner but complies, pulling the unlit cigarette from his own mouth and tossing it into Lupin's hand. 

"Light too." 

Jigen sighs, hefting himself up from his lounging position to reach over with his lighter. Lupin nods his thanks as he begins to puff away on it. 

The two men sit in silence for a few more minutes before Lupin begins to shrug off his coat. "Next time I'll make sure we get something good, I don't wanna spend another night in a rat's nest like this."

Jigen snorts. "S'not so bad. Besides, not sure a fancy place will let us in now no matter how much money we get. Probably don't wanna catch fleas." 

Lupin laughs. "Probably true. Who knows what the hell lives in a place like this. I keep expecting to look down and see the carpet move." He throws his tie to the side, and deft hands begin to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Expecting to? I think I already saw that." Jigen makes a point to look away from his partner as the other man pulls off the tank top like garment he always wears under his clothes. 

Lupin leans back, only wearing his boxers, and inhales his cigarette deeply. The room is silent for another moment before Jigen speaks again. 

"Hey man, after our next gig we'll have plenty of money right?"

"Should. I haven't decided what we're gonna do yet, but I'm not getting out of bed for less than 6 figures right now, that's for sure." 

"So, why don't you go ahead and get top surgery over with already?" Lupin sighs at the familiar question, a conversation the pair had been through more than a few times over the years. 

"And be put on bed rest? No thanks. Though if you can get Fujiko to be my cute little nurse..." 

Jigen snorts and flicks his spent cigarette onto the already disgusting motel floor. "I told you it's not that bad, I can take care of you myself and you'd never have to wear that binder again. Those things are freakin' awful." 

Lupin rolls over onto his stomach, smiling teasingly at his friend. "Oh, so you'll wear the cute little nurse outfit I bought?" 

"You're impossible."


End file.
